


The Benefits of Greek Mythology

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Military, Drinking & Talking, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, House Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: 17. Meeting at a party whilst drunk AUYancy's just been promoted and his best friends invite him to a party. It might end up being the best party of his life.





	The Benefits of Greek Mythology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeekendWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeekendWriter/gifts).



> I haven't written or posted PacRim in what seems like forever so I'm cross-posting this from my Tumblr (bamfcoyotetango)! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

1st Sargeant Yancy Becket didn't normally drink but fuck it, he'd just been promoted and his friends were dragging him out for some fun. 

"There's a block party off post," Bruce mentioned as he texted his twin brother on the way into the car. "Trev says it's kickass. Wanna go?" 

"I've never been to a block party." Yancy hummed as he sent a meme to Rals, who was sadly stuck with staff duty. They'd celebrate later, just them, when Raleigh had the time. "At least not one that'd qualify by American standards." 

He clicked on his seatbelt and waited for Raleigh to respond. 

**Rals: Go to the party**

**Rals: Let me live vicariously**

**Rals: through u**

**Rals: Also, Ur late w that meme**

**Rals: it was on Tumblr two days ago**

_Yan: I bet u laughed anyway_

**Rals: I did**

**Rals: Shoo**

**Rals: Go have fun**

Yancy pulled away from his phone in time to see Bruce and Trev do their weird handshake and chest bump through the car window. 

He rolled his eyes, got out of the car, closed the door and walked into the building, leaving Bruce and Trev to chase after him in surprise.

* * *

Yancy was nursing his single cup of whiskey very firmly but he was loose enough to enjoy himself at the rooftop block party. He'd turned down three drunk ladies, one genderfluid person and it looked like he might have to reject a dude or two before the night was over. 

Mid-drink, he heard, "Hot _damn_ , I'm either drunker than I thought or someone dropped an Adonis in the middle of my party." 

Yancy swallowed his whiskey roughly and looked down to see gorgeous brown eyes looking up. "Adonis, huh? Says the incarnation of Eros." 

"You- _hic!_ -know your Greek- _hic!_ -myths." The lights shifted, turning the soft brown to a hue almost the same color as his whiskey. 

"And you're drunk." Yancy chuckled as the beauty snuggled up to him. "Do you cuddle with strangers often?" 

"Mmm... Only _mostly_ drunk, not all drunk," came the woozy reply. "Yes, cuddles but you're not a stranger. You're Adonis." 

"...Right. Okay, Eros, let's get you some water and some aspirin." He sighed. At least 'Eros' was cute and he wasn't Trev trying to get Yancy to chug an entire keg like he'd done after AIT. Yancy abandoned his whiskey and mourned its loss as another party-goer drained the cup dry. 

"Aspirin's in the kitchen cabinet to the left an' the tap's okay." Eros crooned. "You're a very nice Adonis. D'you work out?" 

Yancy snorted at that, gently guiding Eros around with a hand on the man's waist. "Do I work out, he asks. Like the military isn't a work-out in and of itself." He snagged two pills and a glass of water, having to practically dance around canoodling couples with Eros still pressed against him. "Take these and drink the whole glass, Eros." 

"'Snice to be compared to the god of love. I matchmake all of my friends but I can't seem to match myself." Eros morosely informed him after taking the pills and draining half the glass in one go. "I'm doomed to cuddling my dog and watching movies alone, y'know." 

"I dunno about alone, Eros. You're very handsome." He complimented softly. 

"Handsome and single, Adonis, and don't you forget it." Eros pouted this time. "There's no Psyche for me. Mm-mm." 

Yancy settled Eros down on a free couch and then collected more water and another whiskey for himself. "You really are cute, Eros, but I think you need to be sober first before I think about taking you on a date." 

"Ha, I haven't been on a date in so long, my cologne would be dusty if I didn't wear it to work. Why would you want a date with me anyway?" Eros prodded as he sipped his water while Yancy nursed his newer, smaller whiskey before pushing it away to pay attention to Eros.

"Mostly because I'm slightly tipsy and would never normally show off my Greek mythology knowledge if I was completely sober." He admitted. "Besides, words spoken while plastered are usually truthful and you think I'm pretty enough to be compared to a tragic Greek god. No one ever calls me pretty unless they're being dicks." 

"Then **they're** the dicks," Eros huffed as he snuggled even closer. "You're the prettiest man here." 

"Aside from you?" 

"Aside from me." Eros agreed before he spluttered magnificently. "Holy _shit_ , you're smooth." 

"I try to be." Yancy shrugged but didn't pull away from a slowly sobering Eros. "So what is your name?" 

"Tendo. You?" It suited him, Yancy thought, right down to the undone bowtie and ridiculous suspenders. 

"Yancy. I think I prefer Adonis." 

"Hmm. I like it." Tendo responded. "I'm gonna have a helluva headache in the morning and my mouth's gonna taste like the wrong end of a tire but... You wanna go have breakfast at _Nova's_? Like, right now." 

Yancy mulled it over and then tossed his overthinking right out of his mental window. "Sure. It's not like Bruce and Trev haven't already bounced anyway." 

"Wait, you mean the Gage twins?" 

"Yeah." Color Yancy surprised; most people either hated the twins or knew them well enough to know who he was talking about. 

"Yeah, they're long gone." 

"Assholes," his fond tone had Tendo glancing up. "They're my best friends." 

"Huh. Small world after all."

* * *

Tendo sobered up right as they headed for _Nova's Diner_ , the soft brown gaze watching Yancy as he groaned, "That is officially the _last_ time I listen to Bruce or Trev about a party." 

"So is breakfast strictly platonic?" Tendo asked, masking the flicker of hurt with half-a-smile. 

" _Fuck no_ ," Yancy vehemently protested. "'least not from my end." Tendo's mega-watt real smile made his head ache a little less. "C'n I kiss you?" 

"Hell yes," Tendo answered. 

He cradled Tendo's face in his hands and kissed enthusiastically until both of them were breathing in each other's air. "You sure you're not a god of love, Eros?" 

"Only if you're a tragic Greek god reborn, Adonis." Tendo replied cheekily as he stole another kiss and bolted with a laugh for the familiar black-framed door.

* * *

Yancy was hungover and eating breakfast with a goddamn miracle of a man sitting across from him. 

"I'm telling you right now, I have zero fucking clue as to how you stayed single for so long." he told Tendo flat-out. 

"Beats me," Tendo gave a wry grin and a shrug. 

Yancy growled a little in the back of his throat and took Tendo's hand in his, pressing a kiss to the back of it as he continued to eat. "Does getting you an aspirin count as a first date?" 

"Why?" Tendo cocked his head to the side and the bowtie, now half-tied, showed off the line of his neck. 

"Cause I was serious about what I said; I want to take you out on as many dates as you'll let me. I move a lot and I suck at communication but I'm willing to work on it of it means getting to spend time with you. I know I only spent a few hours with you but... Shit, it feels like I didn't know what was missing until you were _there_." He blurted and then mumbled, "It sounded better in my head, didn't it?" 

Tendo's expression had softened and the other man squeezed their still-joined fingers gently. "I get it. It sounds like something out of a movie but I hear you loud and clear, Yancy. What do you do that makes you move a lot?" 

"Military. I've got two more years here." Yancy hummed, his shoulders relaxing. 

"Oh. Huh. Would explain why the Gage twins are a constant at my parties but not you... What's your MOS then?" Tendo's eyes crinkled at the corners and Yancy's heart went pitter-pat. 

"Well, I..." Yancy couldn't believe his luck but as he laughed at Tendo's commentary about the people he worked with, he thanked his lucky stars and the god of love's blindly shot arrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
